Hesitant
by x . Free . x
Summary: -Complete- Yogi always would hesitate when trying to tell Gareki his feelings... But what happens when Gareki finds himself getting a little bit curious, touching on Yogi's body, possibly returning the feelings? GarekiXYogi OneShot FluffXMature Content
1. Hesitant

**_What's up? Yeah it's a new face around here lol. Well, this is the first time that I'll actually be doing a one-shot for "Karneval". I'll get to the summary and stuff:_**

**_Character pairings: The obvious, GarekiXYogi._**

**_Rating: Mature, for strong sexual content; this is not for young kids._**

**_POV: Third-person's [I'm giving this a chance because I suck at writing in third-person's lol]._**

**_A/n*~ Alright, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom of this page when you're done =3._**

* * *

"Um... Gareki-kun... I..." Yogi stopped him for the third time today, hesitating to tell the black-haired teen what he felt.

"What is it Yogi... It's the third time you've stopped me, and it's all been for nothing. If ya' got something you wanna' say, ya' might as well point it out already. Jeez, you're being a bit of a pain." Gareki responded, looking at Yogi with an annoyed expression.

Yogi had a saddened look on his face. It seemed like no matter how much he wanted to say it to Gareki, it would never come out, or he'd just hesitate. _It's pointless, I can't even do it! I need to tell him..._ He thought to himself, cringing at the thought of it.

"Yogi!" Nai had called to him afar, him and Gareki watching Yogi carry on slowly. "Hurry up, I wanna' check out another store!"

Yogi then smiled. "Alright Little Nai, I'm coming!" He couldn't resist a cute Nai, beckoning him to come along to check out another store. They soon found a store, where they sold accessories. Nai looked in the window in amazement.

"Whoa, look at all this stuff! I wanna' go in here!" A childish Nai cried out in excitement, the jewelry shining in his crimson eyes. "C'mon Gareki, let's go in here!"

"Nah, I'm alright." An uninterested Gareki replied, "I'll stay out here while you two do what you want. Don't worry; I won't move."

Yogi was sort of looking forward to seeing Gareki open up a bit more, but it was still nice that he didn't abandon them every time they came to an accessory shop. One thing they all knew is that Gareki didn't like too many girly things, except he did like goggles, which he always wore on the left side of his head.

Nai and Yogi entered the store, and they searched through it frantically, occasionally calling to one another to tell the other about what they had discovered. Yogi soon had come across something... A pair of goggles. He inspected them, and he assumed that Gareki would like these... They had a chrome outline, with a slight metallic finish on the eye part, the strap being grey, and a logo with a 'G' on it. It couldn't have fit more perfect, and it would serve as an apology for being so annoying earlier.

"Excuse me, I'd like to pay for this!" He called to a clerk. He was greeted by a clerk, and he'd wasted his money on a pair of really expensive goggles for someone else.

Nai walked out of the store, covered in costume jewelry he had bought. Gareki chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You look ridiculous. At least have some respect we're outside, your bright colors will scare everyone off."

Yogi walked out with the black box the goggles had come in, and handed them to Gareki, shouting, "I'm sorry for being so annoying! I hope you like them!" He bowed his head, hoping to shield the sheer embarrassment from his own blushing.

"Oya, oya, what's this now?" Gareki opened the box in curiosity, to see the new goggles he'd received. "Yogi... you spent all your money to buy me new goggles?"

Yogi teared up a bit. He was about to be crushed if Gareki didn't like them. "I'm sorry if you don't like them, I-"

"What do you mean, 'don't like them', I love 'em. It's great, it suits my style." Gareki had a smile on his face, as he replaced the older ones with new ones he had gotten. Yogi glanced upward, seeing the perfect fit on his head. He couldn't help but blush. "Eh, Yogi, your face is all red, you sick?"

"No... I..." He hesitated once again. It was getting old, and Yogi was getting tired. "I... uh..." Yogi was a blushing mess, he couldn't control his own emotions right about now. "Little Nai, close your ears!"

"Why? Yogi's acting funny..." Nai said, while he covered his ears.

Gareki chuckled, with a slight smile, "Even if he covered his ears he could probably still hear..."

"Gareki-kun, I like you!" Yogi shouted out, with every ounce of confidence he had left. "I really do!"

Gareki's eyes widened. "What, as in a friend or..."

"No, _I like you_... I know it seems a bit far-fetched but I do! It's been what I've been trying to tell you all day!" Yogi replied, trying to reason with a shocked Gareki.

Gareki had a pinkish streak forming across his face, assuming to be a blush. He yanked away from Yogi saying, "Yogi you're saying some weird stuff! Maybe we should go back to the Ship and just get some rest... You're taking this too far. Thanks for the goggles by the way..."

Yogi knew it. Rejection. Gareki would never accept it. I guess they could remain like brothers in a way. He lifted the both of them up, and hoisted them up to the Ship. There they met the sheep, where they all replied, "Welcome back, Baa~."

"Tadaima!" They all said in unison.

Gareki was still blushing a bit, yet he tried to act cool in front of everyone. "Alright, I'm going to my room to read. See ya'."

Yogi wanted to say something, but it would have been irrelevant. The awkwardness between them two would have gotten worse. Yogi decided it would be best to depart also leaving Nai to play hide-and-seek with the sheep.

Later on that evening, a storm began to brew. The ship was being vibrated with the loud noises of the thunder and lit up from the flashes of the lightning. Yogi was more afraid of thunderstorms than anything else... He couldn't stand them. Every crackle would send him into chills. He then began to sneak to Gareki's and Nai's room, where he'd try and stay with them... It'd be best if he weren't alone.

"Gareki-kun... are you awake..." He whispered, still frightened of the fierce storm outside.

"Yogi what are you doing here in your pjs... and why are you still up this late?" Gareki questioned placing the book in his lap.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with Gareki-kun and Little Nai... because I was scared..." Yogi began to blush again, yet was frightened by another rumble of thunder.

Gareki sighed in irritation. "Whatever, you can sleep up here."

Yogi smiled. It was at least some progress. He then climbed up to the top bunk, where Gareki continued to read. _So handsome_... He thought to himself, staring at an engrossed Gareki who read his book intently.

Gareki gazed upward. "Ne, Yogi."

"Y-yeah?" Yogi stammered wondering what Gareki was getting ready to ask him.

"You said you liked me right? You think I could try something?" Gareki inched closer to a blushing Yogi, who seemed to be unsuspecting of what he could be doing to him.

"Uh, sure..." Yogi replied.

Gareki touched Yogi's chest, Yogi then beginning to stutter and stammer "Whoa, w-what are you doing? Ga-Gareki-kun!" Gareki wasn't interested in his dialogue but more of what reactions he would make. Soon, he began to rub Yogi's nipple, which seemed to have been perked up by Gareki's surprise caress. Yogi began to moan a bit, showing some signs of pleasure.

"Ahh... wait, Gareki-kun... don't..." Yogi's face became flush, his voice began to give out on him.

Gareki became even more curious. He wanted to hear more. He removed Yogi's shirt, and then placed his tongue on the area, making Yogi call out a bit more. "A-aah! Gareki...-kun..."

"Hmm, I never knew you were lewd behind that childish attitude..." Gareki replied to Yogi's moans.

Gareki's other hand had traveled to Yogi's member, which had become a bit stiff as Gareki began to caress him a bit more. "Wait, Gareki-kun, don't..." Yogi sighed. Gareki still wouldn't listen. He then massaged the area, making it bulge through the thin silk of Yogi's pants. Yogi began to moan a bit louder, him seeming not to stop Gareki as he caressed him.

_I don't have the strength to resist him... he's so good..._ Yogi thought to himself, as he watched.

Gareki soon groped him, while still sucking on his pink bud, hardened and more sensitive than before. Yogi couldn't help but let out his voice a little more, "Uhn... a-aah... oh... Gareki-kun... please... w-what if Nai... aah! Comes back..."

"He's still playing hide-and-seek with the sheep, no telling when he'll be back." Gareki replied.

Gareki took it a bit farther, sliding his hand down Yogi's pants, caressing the warm piston that was eager to be touched. Yogi moaned, "Aah! Please... Gareki... don't... I can't..."

Gareki chuckled, "Nice voice."

Yogi blushed. He couldn't believe he was letting Gareki do this to him. He couldn't process why it felt so good, because he had never felt it before.

Gareki stroked it even more, while he listened to Yogi's moans of uncertain pleasure. Gareki was getting into it himself, his curiosity turning into want. He wanted more yet couldn't understand...

_Crap... I've taken it too far... _He thought, as a drop of sweat streamed down his head. Yogi still moaning from every stroke Gareki had given him, he began to arch his back on the bed falling into the ecstasy of Gareki's hands... It couldn't be helped. It was a bit much for him to handle.

Soon, Gareki reached his finger inside of an unattentive Yogi, who then screamed when he felt it. "A-aah! Wait... no... more..." Yogi innocently moaned, trying to nuzzle his face into the pillow after shouting loudly.

Gareki wasn't stopping. He wouldn't stop, or he _could__n't_ stop. He couldn't keep his hands off of Yogi's body. "What is this feeling... I've never felt it... What is it... why does it feel so good to touch you... and why I do I want to do it more..."

Yogi was surprised. Maybe he was experiencing the same feelings he was... it wasn't extreme liking... they had gone beyond that... Could it have been love? No one knew because they were so stuck into how good they both felt, it didn't even seem to faze them.

Gareki twisted his finger inside of Yogi, making him moan loudly, "Oh! Ga...reki-kun... uhn... please-aah~! No... more... I can't... take it..." He still wouldn't listen. Yogi was soaked with his own pre-cum, allowing himself to wet Gareki's bed.

Gareki pulled out quickly, and shoved it back in, Yogi shouting in pure pleasure, "Ahh! Gareki... it's... too... aah! Ahh! Haa!

He continued to reach for Yogi's sweet spot, apparently hitting it continuously, as Yogi continued to shout. Gareki licked his lips hungrily, as if enjoying Yogi's endless moans for him to stop. It was almost as if he enjoyed hearing those moans to him, making him go even faster inside of a completely gone Yogi. Yogi was breathless, he could barely even catch his rhythm in breathing, his moans going in tune with every thrust of Gareki's finger. He tried to calm down, but his heart rate would quicken, causing him to lose every ounce of his thoughts. He couldn't think straight, all he could do was feel Gareki.

Yogi's stomach then began to convulse. He could feel his muscles beginning to spasm, his back began to arch a bit higher. Gareki then spoke, "You're tightening up... that must mean you're about to cum?"

"Gareki... uhn! So... dirty... aah! Haa! Oh!" Yogi managed to squeak as his body convulsed violently.

Gareki jammed another finger in there, making Yogi scream in surprise and pleasure. Yogi clenched the bedsheets, the pleasure so immense his body lit on fire. He then squeaked out the words, "Ga-Gareki-kun... I l-like you... a lot... uhn... you're the first... ahh!"

"I know, I know, I get it... I accept it..." Gareki replied, as he watched Yogi convulse even more.

Yogi moved his hips in the rhythm of Gareki's fingers... He soon began to moan loudly, his abdomen convulsing violently. "A-ah! Haa... ooh! Ga-Gareki-kun... I-ah! Uhn! Aah~!" He then let out a stifled scream, as white semen spilled from his erection. He couldn't stop convulsing for a moment, Gareki watching in delight.

He calmed down enough to stop convulsing. He regained his breath, and then sat up, asking, "Gareki-kun... I know I'm a lot to handle... and with that... would you be used to doing something like that to me?"

"Mm... yeah, nothing's ever too much for me. Especially you Yogi, you're too sensitive for it." Gareki chuckled, with a sly smile.

He pouted. "Well..."

Gareki's smile became wider. "You're acting cute."

"What? You called me cute! Gareki-kun thinks I'm cute, yay!" Yogi yelled happily.

"Idiot don't get too carried away!" Gareki slammed him upside the head with a book.

_Well at least I know how he feels... Even though he may be too stubborn to say it_... _I can finally enjoy this a little more..._ Yogi thought as he smiled, holding the back of his throbbing head.

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? I'd appreciate honest opinions, I can't stand sugarcoating, so it's best if you'd tell me straight-up, it won't hurt me. Alright well bye then.**_

_**~Rhye.**_


	2. A Quick Update

**_Update:__ Okay , I have a question for those who have read this story before:_**

**_Should I add an extra chapter? And if so, what should I add? I mean yeah , it is my story and I should know what to do from here, but writer's block is getting to me again. _**

**_I got a request from a guest to do another chapter, and I'm basically caught for right now because I don't know what to do. _**

_**Send me your opinions via PM or you could just leave a review. **_

_**~Thanks!**_

_**-Rhye . **_


End file.
